Raymond Bishop
Raymond Bishop (born 1968) is a minor character in The IT Files. Raymond is the Interpol section chief in London and thus acts as a go-between for the ITEA and Interpol. Biography Raymond was born in Warwick, England. A devout believer in cracking down on crime, in particular the elimination of organized crime, inspired Ray to join Interpol at a young age. Raymond served for various sections all over Europe, even being the one to personally recruit Lucienne Christophe, Jean-Baptiste Odilon and Cassandra Flick. Raymond considered recruiting Alexis Sutherland as well but ultimately passed, a decision that would cause Cassandra trouble years later. Lucienne, JB and Cassandra were all trained under Raymond in London, Ryan Tully also with them despite Ray having not recruited him. Raymond himself had previously worked with Sonia Castillo and Katrina Kraft, even dating the latter for a time. Raymond is the current section chief for Interpol in London and was a key part in getting a building for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency to use. Due to his position with Interpol he frequently is the one contact Lucienne on their behalf. This came to a head when he was forced to travel to Hong Kong to act as a guiding hand for an Interpol-ITEA joint task force which was failing to produce results. Ray ended up befriending Hui Lan and Miranda Ohala as well as Rurik Chekhol, giving the Russian advice on how to better command his team and, after learning about fraternization that was occurring, suggested they in fact leave Interpol for IT, given the latter had no rules on it and the team was experienced in dealing with Type-7. As a member of IT's Oversight Committee Ray was a staunch supporter of Lucienne's command decisions, though he did frequently warn her in private that her actions could have consequences. Raymond's loyalty to his old student and to Interpol came to a head when he was offered the position of ITEA Director after it was voted that Lucienne be replaced. Ray declined the offer and it went instead to his old friend Sonia. During this time Raymond also began to date his aide Larissa Penbrook. Personal Information * Current Age: 41 * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 194 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Graying Brunette * Eye Color: Green * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women Personal Items * Beretta 92, Personal Sidearm * Silver Zippo Lighter * BMW M5 E39 Sedan, Personal Vehicle Relationships Romances * Larissa Penbrook, Girlfriend and Co-Worker * Katrina Kraft, Ex-Girlfriend Committee Members * Robert Warner * Julienne Bertrand * Mallory Keaton * Mira Stolar Friends * Michael Bradford * Lucienne Christophe * Cassandra Flick * Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Hui Lan * Miranda Ohala * Jian Bai * Rachel Clarke * Sonia Castillo * Rurik Chekhol * Matthew Strathairn * Grazia Lombardi * Jason Holland * Temperance Isaacson Appearances * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 Trivia * Raymond is based on real-life actor Clive Owen. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category: Interpol